jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Theomet Danlé
Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Juni 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 12.06.2009 bis zum 19.06.2009 * :Lesenswert. Einzelnachweise wären aber schön.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 02:45, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin für Lesenswert. Der Artikel ist zwar definitiv nicht der längste, aber es gibt auch nur wenige Quellen und ich denke, dass die alle bestmöglichst ausgeschöpft wurden. Der Artikel verfügt außerdem über ein sprachlich gutes Niveau, sowie einen HDK-Bereich und einen Persönlichkeitsteil. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:26, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Lesenswert. Bel Iblis 12:47, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir den Artikel jetzt auch durch geleden und ich fand in durch aus Lesenswert. --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 19:03, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Keine 50 Beiträge im Artikelraum – Andro Disku 19:44, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Einfache, dennoch gelunge Sprache und ein Persönlichkeitsteil, sowie HdK. Einzelnachweise sind zwar nur teilweise drin, aber bei drei Quellen ist das wohl eigentlich nicht nötig. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:28, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich denke auch, dass die Qualität und die Hinsicht, dass es sich hier um eine Nebenfigur handelt, ausreichen, um lesenswert zu rechtfertigen. – 'Andro' Disku 11:04, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * :Ist zwar komplett und zu einer nebenperson bestimmt ausführlich, aber nicht in diesen stand zu heben.--Yoda41 Admin 07:12, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Yoda41, da der Artikel für einen Nebenperson zwar sehr ausführlich ist, aber doch etwas zu kurz für die Auszeichnung "lesenswert". Daher ein Kontra. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 08:53, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :*''Auch ein relativ kurzer Artikel kann das behandelte Thema umfassend und verständlich darstellen. In erster Linie geht es um die Qualität des Geschriebenen und weniger um die Länge des Artikels. Der Scrollbalken ist also ebenfalls kein Kriterium für eine erfolgreiche Teilnahme. '' Sagt das nicht alles? 'Bel Iblis' 12:41, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::*Ach ja und zu dir Garm: Du magst ja Recht haben, es ist aber eigentlich eben so, dass lange Artikel schneller und mehr lesenswert werden....--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:02, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Es ist absoluter Schwachsinn, dass längere Artikel automatisch lesenswert werden, sondern es kommt darauf an, wie stark ein Artikel an das maximal rausgeholte herankommt. Das ist in der letzten Zeit nun mal erfreulicherweise eingetreten. Zum Vergleich schau dir alte Lesenswerte Artikel an. Es gibt nämlich eine Menge offener Artikel, die eigentlich lesenswert sind und eine Menge derer, die diese Auszeichnung nicht erhalten dürften (vor allem lange!). --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:10, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Er ist nicht schlecht, jedoch ist mir aufgefallen, dass in letzter Zeit wirklich jeder Artikel irgendwie vorgeschlagen wird^! Ja eine leichte Übertreibung, aber der Kern stimmt. Lesenswert ist schon eine verdammt starke "Erhebung" eines Artikels.....aalso gut aber nicht lesenswert, meiner Meinung nach.--Darth Hate 21:01, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) '''5 Pro'- zu 3 Gegen'stimmen reichen knapp nicht, um die Auszeichnung zu erlangen. – 'Andro Disku 00:01, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – Juli 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 17.07.2009 bis zum 31.07.2009 * : Also ich finde den exzellent und gut geschrieben. Ich finde, zwar dass die Einleitung noch was länger sein könnte, aber andere Exzellente haben auch so kurze Einleitungen. Und da der Scrollbalken kein Kriterium ist, nominiere ich den gleich hier für exzellent. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:42, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich stimme dem zu! Jemand, der über ihn außerhalb von EpII nichts weiß, erfährt viel über die Geschichte dieser Person, vor allem das wichtigste. Die Einleitung hätte eigentlich auch nicht viel länger sein dürfen! Und besonders gefällt mir der Bereich ''Persönlichkeit, dafür sollte es extra den Titel Exzellenter Absatz (oder so ähnlich) geben ;) peacerokkaz 00:03, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Toller Artikel. warum wurde der Artikel nicht lesenswert? Boss RAS Prosecutor 08:30, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Also nur weil wir schon viele exzellente Artikel haben, mit einem Kontra zu stimme, auch wenn der Artikel tadellos gemacht ist, erschließt sich mir nicht, da hier wirklich nur die neue Mitarbeitswelle in der Jedipedia zum Ausdruck kommt, und ist für mich keine Begründung, dem Artikel die verdiente Auszeichnung zu verweigern, da, so wie ich die Quellen nachvollziehe, nicht zu wenig, sondern alle Infos in tadelloser Form vorhanden sind. Und, ich möchte alle noch einmal ausdrücklich daran erinnern, die Länge ist und bleibt kein Kriterium. Klare Pro-Stimme. Bel Iblis 18:07, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen Grund, warum nicht auch ein relativ kurzer Artikel alle erforderlichen Kriterien erfüllen könnte. Alles rausgeholt und für eine "Rand-Nebenfigur" erstaunlich viele Informationen. 18:16, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Naja, Länge ist schon ein gewisses Kriterium, aber das hat dieser Artikel vollkommen und das sehr gut, denn Länge ist etwas relatives. Der Artikel ist vollständig und das sollte meiner Meinung nach das wichtigste Kriterium sein! Für mich ein eindeutig exzellent, im Gegensatz zu den ganzen unvollständigen "Exzellenten".Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:19, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist eindeutig Exellent und hatt durchaus einen Stern und ein Pro verdient. Gut geschrieben, Bilder die den Text ausschmücken, ein Hdk, einen PErsönlichkeitsbereich, schöne Einleitung (die auch noch zum Lesen anregt). Alles Exellent. Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 18:18, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich schließ mich den Meinungen der Anderen an, is ein echt guter artikel MFG Corran' 12:44, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich finde, dass dieser Artikel gut ist. Er ist sogar so gut, dass man über eine Auszeichnung nachdenken könnte. Ich bin aber gegen eine Exzellent-Auszeichnung, da wir zum Beispiel 99 Exzellentartikel schon haben. Klar bei einer Anzahl von fast 14.000 Artikeln eigentlich nicht viel und trotzdem! Man muss nicht gleich jeden Artiel aufstellen. Es soll ein elitärer Kreis sein, der exzellent ist, unabhängig von der Gesamtanzahl der JP-Artikel, wo die meisten kürzer sind, als dieser Artikel. Darth Hate 09:17, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Gibt es anhand der Kriterien für Exzellente Artikel (Anfang der Seite) einen Grund, warum das hier ein berechtigtes Kontra ist? Ich sehe hier nämlich '''kein einziges auf den Artikel bezogenes Argument, das gegen die Auszeichnung sprechen würde. 18:13, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Man muss nicht gleich schreien.Darth Hate 08:58, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Zwar kaum Fehler aber bei der Länge kein Wunder,außerdem gibt es nur wenig Infos und keine Bilder.Ich würde auch für lesenswert ein Kontra geben --Jedi meister 18:05, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:10, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Er liest sich gut, aber ich finde es gibt nicht viele Informationen und der Artikel kann meiner Meinung nach nicht mit anderen Exzellenten Artikeln mithalten. --Coucassi 12:45, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zweifellos gut und komplett, er kann aber nicht mit anderen exzellenten Artikeln mithalten. Lesenswert ist er meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall, aber nicht exzellent. – 'Andro' Disku 13:00, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Also wenn schon, dann sollten hier zumindest für jeden Absatz und vor allem ganz am Anfang ein Zitat hin, denn ansonsten erscheint mir die ganze Auszeichnung doch einfach verschenkt. Nichts gegen die Arbeit des Autors, aber Artikel wie diese gibt es auch Dutzende und die bekommen manchmal bestenfalls die lesenswert Auszeichnung. Jaina 14:00, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :*Das mit den Zitaten ist leider nicht möglich, solange man nicht für jeden Absatz dasselbe nimmt, da Theomet Danlé im Film nur diese eine kurze Konversation mit Cordé führt, die bereits drin ist und in der Datenbank kein Zitat enthalten ist. Dem anderen Argument muss ich aber zustimmen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:41, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::*Eben weil der zweite Teil oftmals zutrifft, sollte man diesem Artikel die Chance nicht nehmen und auch den anderen solchen Artikeln die Chance auf Exzellent geben. Denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten "exzellenten" ist der Artikel auch vollständig. Aber darüber gibts demnächst sowieso was Neues.'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:09, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich würde nicht mal für lsw ein pro geben, da hier einfach die relevanz fehlt. am ende haben dann alle kompletten artikel, zu denen es zufälligerweise ein bild gibt eine Auszeichnung und das kann es auch nicht sein.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 08:23, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist der Artikel allemal. Aber wie schon gesagt ist Exzellent eine Auszeichnung, mit der Artikel, die sich von der Masse abheben ausgezeichnet werden sollen, und, auch wenn der Artikel sehr gut geschrieben, angenehm zu lesen und - meines Wissens nach - vollständig ist, dazu fehlt einfach das, was ihn von vielen anderen Artikeln, die ebenfalls kurz, gut und vollständig sind, abhebt. 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 23:49, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich finde ihn zwar gut, aber ob es als exzellent reicht, ich weiß nicht. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:28, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Bin mir nicht sicher. JunoDiskussion 12:53, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Mit '''8 Pro'-, 6 Kontra- sowie 1 Neutral- und 1 Abwartend-Stimme hat der Artikel die Exzellent-Kandidatur nicht bestanden. – Andro Disku 09:08, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur September 2009 (bestanden) * : Im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal wo dieser Artikel kandidiert hat, gebe ich diesesmal ein "Pro", da er wirklich gut geschrieben ist. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:06, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel muss ausgezeichnet werden. Der Artikel ist einfach zu gut. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 18:24, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich sage, der sollte nicht lesenswert, sondern exzellent sein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:20, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist er. – 'Andro' Disku 19:42, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : JunoDiskussion 07:27, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich war ja schon letztes Mal überzeugt. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:49, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum der nicht Exzellent wurde. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:47, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : 'Bel Iblis' 13:53, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : wie letzes mal.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 11:34, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * :Genau!Darth Hate 14:47, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) An der Wahl haben sich 10 wahlberechtigte Benutzer beteiligt. Davon gaben 8 , 2 , 0 und 0 (ungültige Stimmen wurden nicht mitgezählt). 40px|leftDie Wahl ist bestanden, da es mindestens 5 Pro-Stimmen gibt und die Anzahl der Pro-Stimmen mindestens um 3 größer als die der Kontra-Stimmen ist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Autoren! [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:01, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – November 2013 (abgebrochen) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 05.11.2013 bis zum 27.11.2013 Kommentar: Ich erachte diesen Artikel als exzellent und bitte alle Nutzer der JP, sich konstruktiv in der Begutachtungsphase zu diesem Artikel zu äußern und dann abzustimmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:05, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC)' Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Problem: Meines Erachtens ist der Artikel etwas zu mickrig. Vielleicht könnte man ihn ja noch etwas ausführlicher schreiben. '''Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 14:02, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) **Nein, kann man nicht. Er ist vollständig. Corran (Diskussion) 15:27, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Corran (Diskussion) 13:29, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Ein exzellenter Artikel, den ich der Auszeichnung würdig erachte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:33, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:00, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:55, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:03, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Der Artikel ist zu klein! Es sind nur 8kb anstatt 12!! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:12, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Lord Dreist hat Recht, und da die Mindestgröße für exzellente Artikel zwingend 12 kB ist, erkläre ich die Abstimmung hiermit für beendet. Der Artikel erfüllt nicht die notwendigen Voraussetzungen, um überhaupt gewählt zu werden. Es bleibt dem aufstellenden Kollegen unbenommen, den Artikel als lesenswert zur Wahl zu stellen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:32, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist bereits lesenswert, ich erachtete ihn bloß für exzellent. Allerdings habe ich die Mindestgröße dabei glatt vergessen, tut mir leid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:23, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC)